Traction splints are portable devices that provide external traction to an injured limb. Traction splints often are used as pre-hospital care to stabilize an injured or fractured limb so that the injured patient may be transported more easily and safely to a hospital or other care facility. Portable traction splints may have utility in many applications, such as military (e.g., battlefield injuries), emergency response, wilderness first aid, and the like. Traction splints may be used to stabilize leg injuries, such as suspected or actual fractures of the femur, tibia, or fibula, as well as upper and lower arm injuries (e.g., fractures to the humerus, radius, or ulna). Generally, a traction splint includes one or more straps that are used to secure the injured limb to an elongate support, and a mechanical device to apply traction to the injured limb. Examples of conventional traction splints are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,913,587, 6,786,882, and 6,394,972 to Slishman, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.